Na sofie
by Lampira7
Summary: John zabawia się z synem na sofie.


**Tytuł:** Na sofie  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** On the Sofa  
 **Autor:** KillerOfHope  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam Winchester/John Winchester  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Sam seks bez fabuły, incest, seks ojca z synem  
 **Link:** /works/8690425

 **Na sofie**

Była późna noc, telewizor grał w tle. Ponieważ był wyciszony, tylko jasne światło migotało przez pokój, gdy John obniżył się na penisa Sama. Jęknął cicho i gardłowo, gdy męskość wsunęła się w niego na dużą głębokość. John skorzystał ze swojej wagi, aby Sam znalazł się w nim w pełni. Gdy już siedział na jego kolanach, mógł użyć swojego ciała, aby ustalić tempo podnoszenia się, by ponownie opaść, podczas gdy Sam chwycił dłońmi jego biodra. Upewniał się, że John nie poruszał się za szybko. Trzymał go w uścisku jako przypomnienie, kto tutaj rządził.

Nie, że John myślał inaczej. To było po prostu coś nowego, ujeżdżanie syna w ten sposób. Zwykle Sam pochylał go i pieprzył, gdy wciąż mieli na sobie ubrania.

John nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak wiele razy po prostu podciągnął z powrotem spodnie, po tym jak skończyli.

Tym razem było inaczej. Obaj byli zupełnie nadzy, siedzieli na sofie i patrzyli w stronę telewizora. John ujeżdżał Sama z plecami przyciśniętymi do szerokiej piersi syna. Sam obciągał mu ręką powodując, że był wpół oszalały.

John jęknął, gdy spojrzał w dół i zobaczył swojego własnego zaczerwienionego penisa, twardego i ociekającego prejakulatem. Boże, był pieprzony przez własnego syna. To było haniebne, to jak bardzo mu się to podobało, jak bardzo był tym podniecony.

Ciemne okno odbijało jego surowe rysy, zarumienioną twarz, której wyraz zapału mieszał się z szokiem. John myślał, że wyglądał na wrażliwego. Coś, z czego nigdy wcześniej nie kojarzył ze sobą, ale sposób w jaki się poruszał, pędząc do następnego ruchu, gdy kolejny raz penis Sama dotknie jego prostaty… był całkowicie niestrzeżony. Jęknął głośno z pół przymkniętymi oczami, patrząc w miejsce, gdzie Sam znikał w jego tyłku.

— Och Boże, Boże — jęczał John, kiedy to wszystko stało się dla niego nie do wytrzymania. Mocno sobie obciągał, ponieważ potrzebował czegoś, co przybliży go do orgazmu.

— Kochasz to — mruknął Sam, kołysząc biodrami. Cieszył się tym, jak John kręcił mu się na kolanach. — Myślę, że od tej pory będziemy to robić częściej. Pomyśl tylko o tym, jak rozciągasz się dla mnie, a potem po prostu unosisz się i opadasz na moim penisie.

Johnowi zaparło dech w piersi na tę myśl, ale Sam jeszcze nie skończył.

Jego syn objął go ramionami, kiedy szeptał mu do ucha:

— A będzie jeszcze lepiej, kiedy będę mógł cię pieprzyć w ciągu dnia, a wieczorem jedynie będziesz musiał się pozbyć dżinsów. Moglibyśmy oglądać razem telewizję, z tobą siedzącym na moich kolanach… Nie potrzebowalibyśmy nawet przygotowywać cię.

Słysząc to, John krzyknął. Opisany obraz był jasny i wyraźny w jego głowie. Doszedł, myśląc o tym, ile w tym było prawdy. Sam naprawdę potrzebował przygotować go tylko raz, najczęściej rano. Lub czasami w ciągu dnia, w zależności od tego, kiedy Sam chciał umieścić palec w tyłku Johna. Zrobił to tuż przed śniadaniem, rozluźniając zwieracze ojca, a następnie wcisnął korek analny w jego tyłek, aby utrzymać go w tym sanie, dopóki nie będzie go pieprzyć. Sam mógł rozkazać Johnowi, by zatrzymali się gdzieś na pustkowiu, ściągnąć jego spodnie i sprawić, że mężczyzna pieprzył się na jego trzech palcach.

Kiedy John wreszcie się uspokoił, zauważył, że Sam jeszcze nie doszedł.

— Sam… — jęknął John, gdy jego syn znów zaczął się w nim poruszać.

To było za dużo. Był wrażliwy, nadmiernie pobudzony, ale Sam nie przestawał.

— Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy, tato — powiedział, a potem zmusił Johna do wstania.

Kierował ciałem ojca, aż John ściskał oparcie kanapy, a jego plecy wygięły się w piękny łuk, gdy jego tyłek był uniesiony.

John krzyknął, kiedy Sam z łatwością w niego wszedł. W jednej chwili był pochowany w nim, aż do trzonu, ponieważ starszy mężczyzna wciąż był rozluźniony i gotowy.


End file.
